fan_characters_welcomefandomcom-20200214-history
Trickster John Egbert (Jawn)
His handle is tricksterJohn/ tricksterJawn. He likes to think that he is funny and smart- but really he is just an immature pervert who justifies their own actions by saying others are too serious without thinking about why he is pretty much the only person who thinks acting like a major tool is acceptable. Personality and Actions Jawn is described to be sexual, sarcastic, and a pain in the ass. He can be a playful, sarcastic jerk to the point where people are pushed over the edge and get pissed at him. His quirk includes replacing 'you' with 'chu', mispells things (including like= liek, dumb= dum, oh my= omaii, okay= okaii, etc.). He also may add a 's' randomly to the end of certain words when he feels that it fits, and that is usually when he is being playful. He replaces cuss words and other 'bad' words with a more 'light' word(Sex= smex, F*ck= frick, A**= arse, Sh*t= shiz, Jesus Christ= Jesus Chris. He doesn't usually replace damn with anything, but he rarely replaces it with dang. He doesn't replace hell either.) He types in a light pink text, dispite he has light blue eyes. He uses the emotes: c: cx :c c; ;c o: o; D; ;D D< :I :/ :3 ;3 ;P :P O_o O_O :v He uses a few certain phrases, including "hurrhurr" when he thinks something is hilariously unfortunate. Like any other trickster, he giggles('heehee' and others alike). He usually meows, purrs, and preforms cat-like actions(including rolling around on his back in place, licking, and nipping.) due to being approx. 18% cat, unlike his counterpart John who is seen to be more of a bunny. He has many kinks, fetishes, and other things that are included in that department- *Foot fetish *Piss fetish *Pregnancy kink *Egg fetish/kink *Erotic Asphyxiation *Bloodplay *Foodplay *Vore *Guro *Incest *Bondage *Food play *Stuffing kink *And anything else that provides shock value since he has no real character to him and tries to cover that up with innapropriate behavior. Relationships (ORIGINAL) Matesprit/Girlfriend- Addy/anonymousDracos (TIME CLONE) Matesprits/Girlfriends/Boyfriends- *gracefulFlyer *mysteriousSister *voodooSummoner *godsWrath *gypsyKiller *grimyCranberry *perfectReeler History Since he is not the original John Egbert in trickster mode, but rather just an alternate, he is in simple trickster mode, meaning he has a full trickster mode. Jawn has a few mental problems from being trickster- including random memory loss, inability to make decisions, menatl retardation, HPD, etc. In his full trickster mode, he is like how an original is in their trickster mode, which is crazy and hyper. He replaces his light pink text with a bright blue and his words are in all caps while excessively using exclaimation points and question marks, just like how the alpha kids were canonically. He hates his regular self/ counterpart, John Egbert, for not a full exact reason. He claims John is 'dumb' and that he his much more superior. Jawn actually and secretly envies John. He often has many dreams about what it would be like to have more personality than what it would take to fill a thimble. He knows how to easily seduce women and even men, provided they have no standards. He has sex often with random people and usually kills them after. Speaking of killing, he murders just as often. He is noted to carry around buckets full of blood with him, at times claiming he likes to bathe in the blood of his victims. He honestly doesn't care if his clothes are soaked with blood after a successful and unnecessarily messy killing, he likes to do it for the fun of it. He has both a penis and what he calls a 'slit-hole' which is a dominant gene for trickster males compared to the recessive gene of just the penis. The slit-hole is basically a simplified vagina, without the clit, urethra, and other parts that are not needed for birthing and sexual intercourse. It is not just slit, with a hole in it like the regular structure of a vagina, but rather a hole that is in the shape of a slit. He gives birth to large eggs, in replace of the usual human baby, because being a hermaphrodite just wasn't quite disturbing enough and he felt he feels the need to try too hard. He, like any other trickster, has outbursts. Outbursts are when a trickster suddenly really wants to murder or do sexual activities, and sometimes both. For him it usually happens twice a month. He can also glitch, like other tricksters. Glitching is of course where one suddenly glitches out, cutting off talking privileges till it stops after what ranges to a few seconds to a minute. Glitching may result in side-effects, ranging from change in height to change in gender. Glitching usually changes the way one talks, usually to talking in binary o͘r̡ ̛l̶i͟ke ̢t̨hi͟ś. He glitches about twice a year normally naturally, and glitches when pushed over the edge. When pushed over the edge or becomes angry during full trickster mode, Jawn can become ---REDACTED--. He is able to shapeshift into a cat or neko naturally. Category:Characters